gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Outcast
Outcast ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Süße Träume, und wird von Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder und Unique mit den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Finn zurückgekehrt ist und eingewilligt hat, mit Will zuammenzuarbeiten, wirft dieser seine ursprüngliche Set-List über den Haufen und möchte stattdessen einen von Marleys selbst geschriebenen Songs nehmen. Dieser startet, nachdem Rachel Kurt verkündet hat, dass sie ein Callback für "Funny Girl" hat. Marley beginnt in der Aula, wo nach und nach die anderen New Directions dazustoßen. Sie singen und tanzen gemeinsam und werden von Will beobachtet, der sich ihnen gegen Ende des Songs anschließt. Das Original stammt von Glee. Lyrics Marley: Who's to say, Who's not okay? The breakaways, Will outlast, will outlast Jake: Sticks and stones, Won't break these bones They're just some drones, To get past, I'll get past Unique mit Jake: Feeling downcast, Like an outcast Underdogs, it's time to bite back! Marley mit Kitty und New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley mit Jake, Kitty und New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Ryder mit Kitty: In this skin, I'm better than, I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that Jake mit Marley: The test of time will show who shines It will be mine Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh Unique mit Jake (New Directions): Feel (Feel) ing (Ing) down (Down) cast (Cast), (Marley: You're feeling) Like (Like) an (An) out (Out) cast (Cast) (Marley: Like an outcast) Un (Un) der (Der) dogs (Dogs), it's (It's) (Marley: Yeah!) time (Time) to Jake und Unique mit New Directions: It's time to bite back! Marley mit Kitty und New Directions: We are, we are, we are (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley mit Jake, Kitty und New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Jake und Marley: I'd rather be outrageous than, Ryder und Unique: Just another dull cliché again! Jake und Marley: I'd rather be a rainbow than, Marley und Unique: Just some shade of gray! Ryder (New Directions): We are, we are, we are (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Stronger from every scar, (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) Brighter than any star (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) The outcast (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Jake: The outcast... New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Marley mit Jake, Kitty und New Directions: Stronger from every scar! Kitty mit Jake und New Directions (Marley): The outcast! (Outcast!) O-o-outcast! (Outcast!) New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Jake und Kitty mit New Directions (Marley): (Oooh!) Brighter than any star! (Oooh!) The outcast! Marley mit New Directions: O-o-outcast! (Jake: The outcast...) New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Marley mit Jake, Kitty und New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Unique: Yes, we are!) The outcast! O-o-outcast! Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde